zekkyougakkyuufandomcom-20200214-history
Suzu Oono
Suzu Oono is the Protagonist of the 33rd Period. Rena was her elementary school friend until they split up in Middle School. She is a lonely girl who struggles adjusting to being a left alone by her friends. As such she frequently hides in the restroom. Bio Appearance Suzu is an average looking girl with rounded eyes and medium-short hair that is left loose with spread bangs. Her thick forelocks cover her ears and are worn over her shoulders. Personality A depressed and lonely young girl, Suzu feels abandoned by her old friends and resentfully takes to avoiding them out of fear she would be made fun of. She is shown to be temperamental, especially when Rena is involved due to how close they were before. Unaware that it was her reserved nature she gained that pushed her away. History Suzu is sitting in the abandoned bathroom stall eating lunch when she hears her childhood friend Rena and another girl discussing the rumors of the Toilet Goddess. She finds it to be incredibly stupid and mockingly polishes the toilet while asking for a friend. When nothing happens, she leaves the stall to return to class as she thinks about her past with Rena and their old friends. Back when every day was fun and she didn't feel lonely. Upon returning to the stalls later, Suzu was stunned to find a message had been written for her on the toilet. In a foul mood, she responded to it and returned the next day to see another message was left. This continued for several days, and she began to feel better; even if she was "friends with a toilet goddess". But one day she was shocked to find out Rena had been writing the messages. Before Rena could explain herself, Suzu told her off and shoved her into the stall, shutting the door on her and telling her to go away. She ran out of the room in tears afterwards. The next day, Suzu was surprised when Rena didn't return to school. She shrugged it off as nothing though, saying the toilet goddess isn't real- so she's probably with a friend somewhere or overslept. But as she got to know Rena's friends the following weeks, they began to grow uneasy realizing she never returned. While concerned, Suzu wasn't too upset until one of Rena's friends revealed how worried Rena had been over her lately. Suzu doubted her words, but as she explained that Rena wanted to ask Suzu to join them, Suzu always left so she thought that she didn't want to hang out with them. In tears Suzu runs back to the stall as she remembers never seeing what Rena wrote, and she looks to find a message saying "You should try to talk to everyone!". Feeling heavy remorse for misunderstanding Rena's intentions, Suzu began to scrub the toilet while feverishly begging the toilet goddess to grant her wish and let her see Rena again so that she could apologize. Unfortunately, it wasn't Rena who appeared- but the Goddess herself. Before Suzu can make a run for it, she realizes this was what happened to Rena as she is shoved within the toilet. After the chapter, Yomi's narration reveals that within the bowels of the toilet they were reunited and probably became friends again. Quotes Trivia *She vaguely resembles Miharu Kurihara. *She is like Miho Yokoyama from Period 20. **They have similiar hairstyles, although Suzu's is slightly longer. **They were both bright and lively girls surrounded by friends in elementary school, only to lose them in middle school due to growing apart or transferring. **Both of them had a previous friend they were close to. **Both of them are killed/taken away by another force at the end of the story. Gallery Category:Deceased Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Protagonists